


Coffee and Chance Encounters

by cinesaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, Slow Burn, i am so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinesaw/pseuds/cinesaw
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu meet rudely at the café near their college campus, but that's not the end of it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Coffee and Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom! And actually my first fic in a long time. I don't know how many chapters this is gonna have cause this was an impulse decision, but I plan to see it to the end. I'll try to update as often as I can, I don't have a set chapter release schedule. I had sakuatsu brainrot at 2AM and started thinking of something to write, and thus this fic was born. What's the opposite of coffee? Sneezy. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Sakusa Kiyoomi is typing away on his computer in the corner of the coffee shop, like the thriving college student he is. The fast-paced clicking sounds of his fingernails on the keys were mixed with several other students working on their laptops as well. The aroma of freshly-brewed coffee in the air surrounds him and he takes the occasional slight inhale to appreciate the aroma through his mask. 

A small cup of long black coffee sits to the left of his computer, cooling down. Sakusa wasn’t much of a coffee lover and actually preferred black tea over it. But he regularly visits here during longer breaks or lunch because it’s near the college campus and it’s quiet, mostly because of the mass of students that would be doing their work, catching up or getting their morning coffee to boost themselves throughout the day. 

The coffee shop itself is darling and small and it always has the perfect amount of customers, not too much to be overwhelming for him but not too little to feel alone or like he's being watched. 

He sits in the front corner table of the coffee shop for privacy, also because there was a lesser chance of interaction since people usually bunched up in the back together. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration as he was finishing up the paragraph he was working on in an essay for one of his classes. The school week had just begun and he was already assigned an essay. He didn't care because he could write it but this wasn't a very comforting welcome to his first year of college. 

It was becoming harder for Sakusa to concentrate on his essay when just two tables away from him were two lively people chatting it up in the coffee shop. They were speaking animatedly about some movie they both just finished seeing, he knew because he could hear them talking about it from his own seat. He’s only seen one of them before, the one with two-toned hair spiking upwards, his build was sturdy and his eyes golden. He reminded Sakusa of an owl. The owl-like man was pretty eccentric and often visited the café with a friend of his, a black-haired man who always seemed to be tired of the other’s shenanigans. 

The man he sees with the owl man today has a godawful, piss-poor bleach and dye job. Emphasis on the piss part. Piss yellow was an ugly color, but he somehow still made it work, though he hated to admit it in his head. There was just something about his smug expressions that made him want to pummel him into the ground, but that’s a concern for another day. 

Piss man and owl man began to reenact a fight scene from the movie they both saw, with the owl man chasing the piss man around the coffee shop. They were making a scene but didn't seem to care as if they were the only ones in the café, not a care in the world for the peace of the students they just disrupted.

Then, something happened. The owl man pushed piss man a little too hard and piss man’s lower back knocked into the side of Sakusa’s table. Sakusa watched in horror as his cup of long black coffee spilled onto his keyboard, he stood up and stepped away from the table so that none of the coffee could drip onto him and soil his clothes. 

Atsumu rubbed his lower back, feeling the full pain from the contact. “Ouch.. Bokkun, look what ya made me do! Now there’s coffee all over this poor guy’s computer!”, he exclaims in Bokuto’s direction and points at Sakusa’s laptop at the same time. A few people turned their heads in their direction to see what the commotion was about. Sakusa hated the attention the two brought to him. 

Meanwhile, Sakusa had picked up his laptop and put the keyboard face-down in hopes of getting most of the coffee out. Bokuto quickly apologized and went to grab a few paper towels. He came back with a rag he'd gotten from a barista and some paper towels and handed them off to Atsumu, who set the stuff down on the table next to them. Bokuto looked a little helpless as he waited for an opportunity to properly apologize to the man and express his regret. But Atsumu had beat him to it. 

“Hey, ‘m sorry we spilled coffee all over your laptop, we shouldn't have been playin’ around like that.”, Atsumu says a little shamefully.

“I agree, you shouldn't have.”, Sakusa responds in a cold tone. His tone seemed to have surprised Atsumu even by just a little, and he took satisfaction in that. 

Atsumu picked up the rag and started to wipe off the table awkwardly as Sakusa stared in disgust, thinking of how dirty and used the rag could be, and how the germs would transfer to the table. Then, he grabs a pair of latex gloves from his school bag and puts them on, the sound of the latex hitting his wrist earned him a curious glance from Atsumu. He picks up his computer and starts violently shaking the coffee out of it, it was a little comical the way it looked like he was afraid of the coffee. The coffee droplets landed on the table for Atsumu to scrub again. After getting most of the coffee out, Sakusa grabbed a paper towel and started wiping his keyboard which made his laptop screen of his essay look something like.

xsdcfvghtyjkiloikjuyhgtrfewdqerhtjyhmn m2345t098iuhjakjdqawsdefvbgtghyjunh mjuikjmkmhglfdslkmeLKQWMLEWqlqQLKFLBMS;.,,-=2323456i786. Sdewsderpoggerstgfchwetasspussygnbhmn //,][poi ,MLKJCS,M 

Atsumu had gotten down on his knees and cleaned the side and underneath the table where the coffee dripped down to the floor, frowning in concentration. Bokuto had gotten distracted with chatting up at another table, his depressive mood seeming to have mysteriously vanished. Atsumu brings the rag over to the barista and gives it to them before coming back to Sakusa’s table to help him dry his computer. They both sit at the table in a comfortable silence, one that Atsumu breaks.

“What were ya doin on that computer? Was it important?”, but despite asking, he annoyingly peers over at Sakusa’s computer screen and starts to read it aloud, “ ‘Rotator cuff impingement is when there’s pressure on the rotator cuff from part of the shoulder blade as the arm is lifted. Rehabilitation is focused on the cuff and scapular strengthening’.. Huh. What’s this for?”

“I’m studying sports science.” Sakusa answers briefly, and Sakusa watches the other's face as he starts to read more, “ ‘After sustaining an injury, it’s important to do exercises even after it’s healed. Just because the pain is concentrated in a certain area doesn’t mean you should neglect the other related parts of the body.’ Ooh, I didn’t know that, is that why my shoulder’s always hurtin’ ever since this one injury I had??”, Atsumu asks the man, snapping Sakusa out of his trance. 

“What makes you think I know?” Sakusa retaliates. He knows, but he just feels like teasing the other man. 

“Yer the one studying sports science, shouldn’t ya know?”, Atsumu inquires. Sakusa can’t help but feel like his intelligence is being insulted, so he indulges in him. 

“How did you injure it? What specifically was injured? What are the lasting effects? How long did it take to heal?”, Sakusa bombarded him with questions, hoping to stun him long enough to end the conversation soon.

“I injured it durin’ volleyball practice I was doin’ a buncha spikes, uhhh I don't know, my right shoulder has a lot more pain than the other every time I do push-ups or curls, an’ I don't remember how long it took to heal. ‘S that enough info for ya?”

“No.” Sakusa, to put it briefly, didn't want to talk to him anymore, he was never much of a talker but he admired Atsumu’s genuineness in the conversation. He closes his computer and shoves it in his bag, along with the now-dirty gloves he’d throw away later. 

Atsumu sighed and looked off to the side in thought. He wanted to talk to this man more because he thought coming up with ways to respond to his bluntness and cold tone was a nice social challenge for him. The fact that the man was pretty didn't hurt either. A realization hit him, he hasn't introduced himself yet. 

“Oh, I don't think I’ve introduced myself! I’m Miya Atsumu, nice ta meet ya.”, he says, hoping the other would respond with the same introduction. 

It took awhile for the pretty man to respond, but there was a pause before… “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Kiyoomi.. Mind if I call ya Omi-kun?”, Atsumu asks light-heartedly in an attempt to have some sort of intimacy in their friendship even though they had just met earlier. 

At this, Sakusa scrunched his nose and his eyebrows came together, obviously disapproving of the nickname. “Actually, I-” 

“Great, thanks Omi-kun! You’ve got a nice name by the way.” Atsumu had cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He seems to have a talent for annoying people, which is what Sakusa thinks. 

“Thanks.”, he feels a little foolish for the flutter in his heart after the compliment, but he doesn't show it. 

“Yer in college right? Yer here ‘cause this place’s close to the campus? That’s usually why people are here, even myself. ” Atsumu says. 

Sakusa thinks, 'so we go to the same school’, “What year are you in?”, he asks. 

“First year, I’m fresh outta high school. You?” 

“Same here… Well, I guess I’ll see you around. Goodbye.” Sakusa is compelled to end this interaction before he makes a fool of himself, so he grabs his bag and stands up, walking out of the café. 

Atsumu frowns, he didn't even get to exchange numbers with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Any comments or feedback is greatly appreciated. Reminder to drink water, eat something and please take care of yourself! I'm proud of you. :)
> 
> chapter was published on 8/31/2020 at 3:51 PM PST


End file.
